I Miss You
by Kaji no Tenshi
Summary: My first song-fic!! Happened in the magna...Book 4...about Maron going to Zen's grave andtelling him how she felt at that time...


Author's Note: I got this idea when I was watching Aaliyah's "I Miss You"'s music video. I thought this was a perfect idea. This song works for romance and friendship and that's what Maron is missing in the fic...Zen's friendship and Chiaki's love and care. This happened in the magna, book number four. If anyone doesn't know, Zen is the person whose heart was possessed by a demon and he was befriended by Maron. It's different in the anime..I don't even remember if this happened... but yeah...it's cool on it's own. Also the "Noin incident" in the magna was that Maron was nearly raped by Noin! But then of course Chiaki saves her! He didn't do anything but save her and say goodbye..that's why it was awkward for them. The word in italics are the lyrics...and the italics in the paragraphs are the character's thought as he or she spoke. Let's hope it doesn't get too confusing!! Hm...this explanation is getting to long...read and review people!

I Miss You

By Sakura Kinomoto

__

It's been too long and I'm lost without you

What am I gonna do

Said I been needin' you

I'm wantin' you

Wonderin' if you're the same

and who's been with you

Is your heart still mine

I want to cry sometimes

I miss you
    
    "Zen-kun, I skipped school today. So many things happened and I feel like suffocating. Therefore, I came to see you. Don't worry, I'm okay because I promised you that I will smile," said Kusakabe Maron as she crouched down to the grave of Takazuchiya Zen. Then she started to wave her arms around as she told Zen the events that had been happening. "You know Zen-kun? Noin is actually Jeanne of Arc's lover in the past so now he wants me for himself! I'm Maron though, not anyone else's! Besides, I like Chiaki..."

Maron paused as she thought about Nagoya Chiaki. Then she spoke to the angel beside her. "Finn Fish, why does Sinbad wants me to stop being a kaito?"

"Finn Fish doesn't know," answered the little green-haired angel. Then the angel got angry, "But then that doesn't change that fact he is still our enemy! He's bad!"

Maron pretended she couldn't hear Finn Fish and said, " Oh, I have to get water for the flowers."

__
    
    Off to college

Yes you ran away

Straight from high school

You up and left me

We were close friends

Also lovers

Did everything for one another

Now you're gone

And I'm lost without you here now

But I know I gotta live and make it somehow

As Maron walked back to the grave with the water jug in her hands, she thought, "Chiaki is so sweet to people. Even though he is the bad guy, he won't tell...must be because of me. But..but I..." 

"Maron."

"Chiaki!" she thought. Then no one spoke. "We're feeling awkward because of yesterday's incident with Noin. I have to say something..." She stopped to think then spoke up, "Chiaki, are you here to see Zen-kun?"

Chiaki didn't answer her and walked past her.

Maron felt her grips tighten on the water jug. She started to shake. "Chiaki is...Chiaki is just a moron!" she shouted as she threw the jug towards him.

Chiaki fell back and down the stairs behind him from the force of the jug. He looked at Maron with his eyes, water-soaked body sitting on the ground.

__

Come back to me

Can you feel me (callin')

Hear me (callin')(for you)

For you

"Why don't you say anything to me?! I know you care about me, but you're worrying about it on your own! I rather see myself hurting more than seeing you hurt! So don't hide anymore, you can tell me anything!" Maron breathed heavily after all that shouting. Chiaki looked at her with surprising eyes as he listened to her. She started to talk again, this time not shouting, "I feel so lonely...Zen-kun died...Chiaki you left me too, I'm so lonely."_ I feel scared, so nervous...._ "Chiaki is such a moron! I hate you the most!" Then she ran away from Chiaki towards Zen's grave. 

__
    
    It's been too long and I'm lost without you

What am I gonna do

Said I been needin' you

I'm wantin' you
    
    Wonderin' if you're the same
    and who's been with you
    Is your heart still mine
    I want to cry sometimes

I miss you 

Chiaki stared after the disappearing shadow. Access Time popped up and asked, "You're not going to give her up are you?" 

"Yes..." he said. _Yes...If she hates me so much, I should give up. But then, your delicate shoulders...tears...smile...everything, I want to take them into my arms. _"...I ...can never...let you go!"

__

Now I'm sittin' here

Thinkin' 'bout you

And the days we used to share

It's drivin' me crazy

I don't know what to do

I'm just wonderin' if you still care

I don't want to let you know

That it's killin' me

I know you got another life

You got to concentrate

Baby

Chiaki ran to catch up to Maron. He wrapped her in his arms from behind and kissed her hair. Maron struggled, trying to get out of his arms. She swung her arms shouting, "Let go of me, you moron! I hate you! I hate you!"
    
    Come back to me

Can you feel me (callin')

Hear me (callin')(for you)

For you

Chiaki held her hands and hugged her. "Sorry," he whispered into her ears. Maron immediately stopped fighting back when she heard his apology. "I'm saying sorry to you. So Maron, please don't hate me."
    
    It's been too long and I'm lost without you

What am I gonna do

Said I been needin' you

I'm wantin' you

Wonderin' if you're the same

and who's been with you

Is your heart still mine

I want to cry sometimes

I miss you 

I Can't Think
    
    No more, No..

Since you went away,

I don't really feel like talking

Don't wanna hear you don't love me

Baby, do you understand me?

I can't do a thing without you

It's been too long and I'm lost without you

What am I gonna do

Said I been needin' you

I'm wantin' you

Wonderin' if you're the same

and who's been with you
    
    Is your heart still mine

I want to cry sometimes

I miss you 

"Yes," said Maron happily as she hugged Chiaki back. _The nervousness seemed to have disappeared. Chiaki, only in your arms...I can be the happiest girl in your world._ "Yes."

~The End~

Author's Note: I don't think there will be a sequel…we all know what happenes next. Finn fish's secret is revealed…they learn more about Finn Fish's past…Maron has to learn the new way to capture demons…Chiaki stops being Sinbad…Maron has to fight the Devil…but then again..that's only th e magna…the anime is different…so don't get confused people!


End file.
